Girl and Her Doll(Remake)
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Lucy made the worse turn and becomes a sex slave to Android 18 for tonight!


_**So, my first take on this turned out okay so I decided to remake it. Yes, my friend came up with this and this story contains rape, mistress and slave, and other stuff like that so if that's not your cup of tea. I wouldn't suggest reading this. This is also based during the time 18 was evil.**_

 _ **I own neither Dragon Ball Z or Fairy Tail.**_

Lucy stood in a stone room, one light shining on her. Her arms were tied up to the ceiling and legs to the ground. Her being butt naked made Lucy even more scared. She knew a search party would come looking for her, but she had a horrible thought about this outcome.

Footsteps came from the other side of the room. A woman then stepped into the light. She was another blonde wearing a full on mistress outfit. It consist of a bra, tong, corset, leg nets, high heel boots, lipstick, and leather gloves that were all black. A whip, flogger, and taser were attached to her belt. She was the feared, Android 18.

"What do you think you were doing around her?" She asked Lucy.

Just looking into her eyes horrified Lucy.

"Please, I'm sorry just let me go" Lucy begged.

"I can't let you go quite yet" 18 replied. "You need to learn a little lesson first."

She harshly grabbed the back of the tied up woman's head making her yelp.

"For tonight, you are to address me as, mistress. Is that understood?" She ordered.

"Yes, mistress" Lucy felt too weak to fight back.

"That's a good girl" She purred as she let go of her hair and used her hand to lift Lucy's chin up. Both looked into each other's eye's. "And because you're acting well I'm gonna take it easy on you. For now at least."

Lucy didn't like that sound of that one bit. She knew this woman was trouble, and that this was gonna be a very, very, very painful experience.

18 then pulled Lucy into a kiss. Lucy thought about biting her lips off, but knew that'd only make things worse for her. The celestial wizard allowed 18's tongue to explore her mouth. The android slowly moved her hands down Lucy's back until she reached her heart shaped ass and squished it. This made Lucy moan and let 18 explore more. Mistress then removed her tongue from Lucy's mouth revealing a trait of salvia attached to both their tongues. The dominant woman then licked down her neck and kissed where her neck meet her shoulder. Lucy let out soft moans.

"My, my, my. For a young lady, you have quite the figure." 18 completemented.

She was right, Lucy's body was amazing. Breasts bigger then her head, cherry pink nipples, smooth curves, completely shaved body(besides head), and a large heart shaped ass.

"Thank you, mistress" Lucy replied.

"Is it better than mine?" She asked.

Lucy took a good look at 18's body. It was clear as the day she has the superior figure. Her breasts were almost twice the size of Lucy's. Starting at her collarbone in the shape of raindrops. Not only that, but her hips were much larger and both her curves and legs were a lot sexier than Lucy's

"No mistress" Lucy answered. "My figure is nothing compared to your's."

"That's a good girl" 18 smiled.

Gero's invention then took hold of Lucy's right boob and squished it. Lucy held in her moans.

"But that doesn't stop your figure from desiring." 18 said while starting to founding her boob.

She then lowered her head so it was in eye view of Lucy's breasts. 18 slowly began to lick her nipple.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lucy moaned.

She keep this up until her nipple was nice and hard. 18 then locked onto her nipple and sucked it.

"M-Mistress!" She called out.

18 ignored her cry and gently nibbled it. While sucking/biting her nipple, 18 fondled and squish the free boob in her hand. The android slowly rolled Lucy's nipple with her thumb. 18 then harshly pinched and twisted the nipple in her hand and then pulled it.

"Ah! Ah!" Lucy cried.

Again, 18 just ignored her cry as he pulled her slave's nipple outwards. After what seemed like an hour to Lucy, 18 withdrew from her breasts.

"Don't think I'm done with her tits just yet, missy" She said as she drew a riding crop. "I'm just getting to the good part."

Android 18 whipped Fairy Tail's wizard's perked breasts. Lucy yet out a yelp with every hit. Her mistress began to pick up speed and power making her boobs jiggle every time hit. After that, she used the crop to roll Lucy's nipple in a circular motion.

"I can tell your tits aren't sensitive one bit." 18 said as she attached the crop back onto her belt. "I wonder if they can handle this?"

The evil blonde detached the taser from her belt. Fear was in Lucy's face.

"Just relax, darling" 18 comforted.

She then zapped her right boob causing her to moan in pain.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" She mocked.

Before Lucy could respond, 18 shocked her left boob. From left to right, 18 didn't stop. She made an evil chuckle as she heard Lucy moan.

"Even after all that, your tits still refuse to take any damage. You sure do have some amazing knockers." She completed while squeezing one of her breasts in her hand.

"T-Thank you, mistress" Lucy thanked.

"I guess it's time to move onto a different part of your body?" Mistress asked.

Android 18 made her way around Lucy.

"My, my, my. What a marvelous ass you have" She completed.

"Thank you, mistress" Lucy replied.

"And it's all mine for tonight." 18 chuckled.

Android 17's sister gently placed her hand on Lucy's rear end and explored it. Moans escaped the chained blonde's mouth. 18 then squished it making her moan louder.

After a couple minutes, 18 reached her hand back as far as she could. She then slammed her hand onto her ass at full speed and power.

"AAAAHHH!" Lucy yelled.

18 smirked while watching Lucy's ass take a few minutes to stop bouncing. After it stopped, mistress explored her bottom in a slow gentle motion. 18 reached her hand back again and spanked her slave.

"AYYY!" She screamed.

Lucy's ass again took a little bit to stop jiggling.

"Your ass is a stubborn one, too." She said. "I guess I'm gonna have to take things to the next level?"

Lucy turned her head around to see 18 take a few steps back and draw a long black leather bull whip.

"Wait! Hold on!" She begged.

Those words flew past her mistress's ears as 18 whipped Lucy's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lucy roared.

18 pulled the whip back and threw on Lucy's back once again.

"Now, hold still while I whip that ass of your's" She chuckled.

Gero's blonde android whipped her large rear end making it bounce every time hit.

After whipping her ass for a few minutes, the Android walk around her. She then started to whip Lucy's front side. Her screams of pain were music to 18's ears. She kept whipping and whipping refusing to stop. But despite all the pain Lucy was being put through, her body still revived no scars.

"Even I'm getting annoyed at how tough you are." 18 moaned.

"At Fairy Tail, we have no weakness! We never give up no matter what!" Lucy responded.

"Okay then" Android 18 said back.

She walked around the chained woman and groped Lucy's breasts from behind.

"I guess you want it?" She guessed.

Mistress then slowly moved her hand down Lucy's body until it reached her womanhood. Fairy Tail's blonde gasped at the action making 18 smirked. The android then slowly rubbed her pussy. Lucy shut her eyes doing the best she could to hold in the moans.

"What's wrong?" 18 asked. "I thought you didn't have a weakness."

Her pointer finger entered her. Lucy's moaned within her closed mouth as 18 finger fucked her in a fast pace. After a few minutes, 18's middle finger joined her pointer finger within Lucy's walls.

"Quit holding it and give in!" 18 demanded as she plugged a third finger inside Lucy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she came.

18 withdrew her fingers from her slave's pussy and licked the cum off her fingers.

"So you do have a weakness after all, huh?" She asked.

Lucy did her best to keep a strong face on as 18 walked in front of her so they could see eye to eye.

"You sure are a stubborn little one." 18 stated. "Still refuses to give in. No worries, we're just getting to the good part."

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked.

The android reached behind and removed a large object from the back of her belt.

"No way, is that?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Why yes, yes it is." 18 answered evilly.

Gero's female android was now wearing a footlong black strapon. Lucy pulled the chains as hard as she could, but has no success in breaking them.

"There's no point in struggling." She chuckled at Lucy's despair.

18 then picked up Lucy by the legs and posited the toy near her entrance. Before Lucy could say anything, 18 plugged all twelve inches of the strapon inside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The blonde slave screamed in pain.

18 then pounded inside her making Lucy's large breasts bounce with every thrust 18 made.

"No, stop please?!" She begged.

"Not so confident now, eh?!" 18 mocked her sex slave. "I know you love it!"

"I'm not slutty or anything!" Lucy tried to defend herself.

18 ignored the comment and threw her lips onto Lucy's. When that was done, she leaded to her side and stroked Lucy's ear with her tongue.

After a while, 18 withdrew from her ear, grabbed her round ass, and increased the speed and power of her thrusts. This made the chained woman moan louder and her boobs bounce faster. 18 then leaded forward and licked her pracing nipple.

"Mistress, I'M GONNA CUM!" Lucy screamed.

After she came, 18 slowly took the strapon out of her. She then untied Lucy as her fell on the floor. Lucy laid on the floor.

"You poor thing" 18 mocked as she grabbed the hair on the back of Lucy's head and pulled her up. "Too bad we're nowhere near the end."

She then slowly pushed the dildo into the other blonde's mouth. Once in far enough, she moved her hips forward and back, shoving the toy deep within Lucy's mouth. 18 keep a slow and steady pace.

"You're so cute" She complimented beginning to pick up speeds.

After a while, 17's sister placed her other hand on the back of Lucy's head and thrusted the fake dick in her mouth. Lucy moaned making 18 laugh at her misery.

"Awww, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" She continued to mock her slave.

She then went full speed and power. The force of the thrust made Lucy's ass and tits bounce. 18 continued to laugh maniacal. Lucy's eyes began to rolled to the back of her head. Before she passed out, 18 pulled the toy out of her mouth. The Celestial wizard fell to the ground and coughed.

"You can't pass out now." 18 stated. "We're having too much fun. Or at least I am."

"If you're gonna kill me, then kill me!" Lucy roared.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you." 18 giggled. "I just said I was gonna teach you a lesson. And your lesson isn't over yet!"

Once done removing her lower clothing, the android sat down, pulled Lucy's legs near her's, and rubbed their womanhoods together. Lucy's moans continue to please her mistress.

"Oh, yeah." 18 moaned. "This is amazing!"

She pulled the wizard's closer making her she wouldn't get away. Both women moaned as 18 started picking up speeds.

"You like it, don't ya?" Mistress asked.

Fairy Tail's blonde fell back and yelled. All 18 did was make an evil grin and pound harder on her womanhood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both women yelled when they came.

"I can clearly see you're given in you, slut!" 18 evilly chuckled.

"No!" Lucy replied.

"Well then. I guess I have no choice?!" 18 asked as she put the strapon back on and speared Lucy's legs out. "Just give in already!"

18 plugged the full length of the toy within her. She then grabbed Lucy's thighs and pounded inside her. The force of the thrusts caused Lucy's breasts to prance around.

"I know you love it!" 18 said viciously.

Lucy did her best not to give in. Despite all the pain 18 gave her, it started to feel good. Her mistress then leaned down and rubbed her larger breasts against Lucy's. 18 stared into her eyes of agony.

"Fine! Have if your way!" She snapped.

18 removed the rest of her clothing leaving both women naked (besides the strapon). She pounded harder and faster making Lucy moan louder and louder.

She couldn't take it anymore. It felt too good to resist. Lucy wrapped her legs around 18's waist.

"Yes! More! Give me more!" She whined in a begging tone.

"It's about fucking time you gave in!" 18 addressed.

18 continued to slam her bigger hips on Lucy's refusing to slow down anytime soon. She then leaned forward and locked lips with Lucy. The slave hugged and kissed back enjoying every moment of this. The two sets of giant breasts bounced together in the progress.

"It's good it's good." Lucy smiled.

18 couldn't contain it anymore. She stood up, grabbed her waist, and pounded full speed and power into Lucy.

Both women then screamed as they came all over the floor.

 _10 minutes later_

Lucy was tied to a table with her hands up and legs spear out and tied closed. Candles surrounded her.

"You said you'd let me go after this was over!" Lucy roared.

"I did" 18 replied. "But your punishment isn't over yet. Besides, it's dinner time."

"Dinner?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." She answered. "I've been perking up those tits and warming up that pussy of your's."

Before Lucy could try to defend herself, Android 18 crawled on top of her body and pressed her lips onto Lucy's. 18's tongue explored the young wizard's mouth.

She then crawled down to her chest region and licked her nipple. Moans escaped Lucy's mouth as 18 started to gently nibble her nipple. 17's sister then sucked her tit trying to drink the milk from her mountains of womanhood.

"AAAHHHH!" Lucy yelled as milk shot from her nipple and 18 drank it all up.

Once that boob was dried up, the android moved to the other boob and drank it all up.

When finished, 18 made sure both breasts were completely empty of milk(for now). She then crawled down and stopped once she reached Lucy's womanhood.

"Boy, am I hungry." She giggled.

18 then gently licked Lucy's pussy. Cries of pleasure came from Lucy making 18 lick her more sensitive area. After preparing her pussy enough, she began to eat it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Lucy moaned.

18 picked up speeds loving both the taste and Lucy's cries.

"I'M CUMMMING!"

Lucy came all over 18's face.

After both women cleaned up, 18 handed Lucy her clothes and keys.

"Wait, hold on! You're just letting me go?!" Lucy asked beyond shocked.

"Yes, I got tired of killing people and wanted to try a different form of torture." 18 answered. "But you will die eventually by our hands."

"We'll see about that!" Lucy replied with a confident face.

"Bye!" 18 smiled.

Lucy walked off excited for the challenge to happen.


End file.
